This invention relates to a facsimile device, and more particularly to a facsimile device which has an image reader and a transmitter, both being provided independent of a receiver of the facsimile device, and is handy and allows its vertical scanning to be done manually or automatically.
As well known, in a facsimile system, an image on a document is picked up in a transmitting side. An image signal representing the image information picked up is appropriately modulated. The modulated image signal is transmitted through a transmitting system (usually a telephone line) to a receiving side. In the receiving side, the received image signal is demodulated, and printed out in the form of a hard copy. The general facsimile device has both transmitting and receiving functions. The progress of the IC technology remarkably reduces the size of the facsimile device, to realize a compact facsimile device of the desk top type. However, the facsimile device of the portable type has not been matured from a view point of practical use.
There is an example of the facsimile device of the portable type in which a drum is used for picking up and recording the image. In this device, for picking up the image in the transmitting side, a document sheet is wound around the drum and the drum is rotated. In the receiving side, a recording paper is wound around the drum, and the drum is rotated for image printing. During this rotation of the drum, a stylus electrode is selectively discharged to destroy the conductive surface of the paper to print the transmitted image on the paper. This type of the facsimile device is suitable for picking up an image on a sheet like paper, but is incapable of picking up the image on an original which can not be wound around the drum, such as notebooks, books, and newspaper. The portable facsimile device requires troublesome work to wind a document and a recording sheet around the drum. This hinders a speedy facsimile transmission.
Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) Nos. 59-63873 and 59-138164 disclose each an image reader capable of reading in an image on notebooks, books, newspaper, and the like, which were rejected in use by the abovementioned portable facsimile device. The disclosed device is provided with a scanner in which the vertical scanning can manually been done, that is, the scanner can be moved on the document. The image information collected by the scanner are stored into an image memory. The scanner is provided with a rotary encoder for detecting a vertical scanning rate, viz. a moving speed of the scanner relative to the document. Pulses generated by the encoder are used for controlling the image data transfer to the image memory.
The image reader of this type is suitable for reading in the image on a document such as books, but is not suitable for reading in the image of a sheet like document. The reason for this is that since for image reading, the scanner is moved on the sheet like document, the document is frequently moved or wrinkles.
The image reader as disclosed in the above Kokai has another problem. When the scanner is slid on the document at a high speed above a predetermined one, it improperly reads in the image. Such improper image data are stored in the memory, and transmitted to the receiving side.